Coma
by PurplePixie143
Summary: They say people who are in a coma are still pretty aware of what's going on around them. I guess they were right. My name is Emmett McCarty and this is my story of how I fell in love while I was in a coma.
1. Chapter 1

**So my brain is on overload, I've got tons of stories floating around in my head, and this one apparently couldn't wait any longer. Dammit. It's not gonna be long (snorts) hopefully, but we'll see. It's an Emmett/Bella pairing. It's gonna be rated M, because I have a potty mouth and I'm not afraid to use it. And of course, what's an Emmett story without citrusy goodness? Pfft as if I could resist the charm that is Emmett. *grins***

**Summary: Emmett gets into an accident and is in a coma. This will be told from his POV mostly, if otherwise I'll let you know. They say people in a coma can still pretty much hear and know what's going on around them. This is Emmett's account of the things that happened and how he fell in love while he was in this comatose state. **

** Anyways, you know the drill. I own a few Twilight memorabilia. Tons of Backstreet Boys things (yes I'm obsessed with them and PROUD), a lappy and a cat. **

* * *

**Coma**

**1.**

_**"I don't want you anymore!"**_ her voice rang in my ears.

The wind did nothing to stop it from echoing in my brain.

I didn't want to hear this.

I sped up.

_Fucking bitch._

Four years of my life, down the drain.

I invested so much in her; in us.

And she was throwing it all away.

_And for what?_

A fucking pretty boy.

_Edward Fucking Masen._

Even in my head, his name left a bitter taste in my mouth.

_**"How long has this been going on?**_" I had asked.

**_"Long enough,"_** she had spat hatefully.

This wasn't the girl I had fallen in love with. This wasn't my Ro.

Her once beautiful face was contorted in anger and disgust, pointed at me.

I was going to marry her.

I gave her the ring and even got down on one knee.

She threw the ring at me.

The ring that was now burning my chest in my shirt pocket.

The rain was coming down.

And the clouds darkened.

Perfect.

Suited my black mood exceptionally well.

She'd been fucking him for months.

How did I not know this?

I was such an ass.

A laughing-stock.

I wasn't man enough for her.

Fuck.

The car slid and I lost control.

I might've screamed.

_Who knows?_

I felt the impact of the hit, and I felt the blood dripping into my eye.

And then there was just blackness.

Honestly, the blackness was welcome.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. The chapters are going to be short and sweet. Let me know what you think. If you don't like it, PM me, I'd really rather that than having my reviews filled up with crap. Thanks :) ~ Riney**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am so the owner of all things Twilight...not.**

* * *

**2.**

Beeping noises.

What the hell was going on?

Why weren't my eyes opening?

And for fuck's sake, who was poking at me?

Voices.

All around me.

Not that it helped me any, because I couldn't understand anything they were saying.

Things were pretty fuzzy at the moment.

The last thing I remembered was hitting something.

I have no idea what.

My jeep lost control and that was it.

Maybe I was dead.

My mother would be devastated.

At least Rosalie would be happy.

No messy break-up drama to deal with, at least on her part.

She was quite the actress, she'd figure shit out.

_**Rosalie.**_

Pain.

**_"His blood pressure is spiking!"_**

She left me.

Or was planning to.

Oh God, why did this hurt so much?

I couldn't be dead.

Dead people don't feel pain, right?

Someone was barking orders.

Geeze, that couldn't be a human talking.

Really sounded like a dog.

Stupid thing to be thinking now though huh?

Oh well.

Not like I had much else to do.

My head hurt like a motherfucker.

What were they putting on it?

Ouch! That burns you cocksucking bastards!

More poking and prodding.

I am not a fucking guinea pig! I shouted.

Only they couldn't hear me.

Mental break downs were normal in this kind of situation I suppose.

"We've got to get his pressure stabilized," a voice said.

It was clearer now albeit I had to struggle deciphering what was being said.

Stabbing pain in my arm.

What the hell?

Was that a needle?

I hated those things, good thing I'm out of it because I would've probably passed out anyway.

My vagina just clenched, yes.

I'm afraid of needles and I'm not fucking ashamed of that fact.

Deal with it.

I do.

_**"No surgery...stable...minor bruising..."**_ words filtered into my brain.

Still didn't have a clue what was going on.

I was losing focus again.

I'm guessing I was at a hospital. Had to be, with all the poking and shit.

_**"He's comatose,"**_ another voice sounded.

Wait, **_what?_**

_I was in a coma?_

Just great.

Well at least I wasn't dead.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it chapter 2. I'm getting my butt to bed now, so you'll get more tomorrow. I'm in a 'write-y' kinda mood, so that's a good thing for you guys. Riney loves ya *kisses***

**KCLutz4475: Tell Emmy Bear, I'm sorry and blame my brain vomit on extreme tiredness. He knows I love him terribly. Give him a few kisses for me until I see him and give him some myself *winks***

**Thanks lissieboo *kisses***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm Stephenie Myers. Thanks for taking the time out to...okay bullshit.**

* * *

**3.**

_How many minutes had passed?_

I wish I knew.

It seemed like an eternity before the room got quiet.

I tried to move my eyes, wasn't happening.

_I'm here! I can hear you!_

They couldn't hear me.

Just great Emmett, you had to go make yourself a vegetable.

_Fucking genius!_

Did I have any ID on me in my jeep?

Please let there be a God who loves me, even a tiny little bit.

I wasn't exactly the religious type.

_**'Maybe that's how you got yourself into this mess, in the first place.'**_

Well fuck you too, inner voice.

I really didn't need a snarkier version of myself to start preaching to me now.

More voices.

Still fuzzy.

What the hell had they given me?

I felt like a truck had rammed into me.

Oh wait, I rammed my jeep into something.

I had brain damage.

**_'No you don't asshole.'_**

Okay, so maybe I was being a bit melodramatic.

I felt a stick.

Oh joy, more needles.

_"...McCarty..."_

They found some sort of ID. Cue happy dance.

_"...Hale...kin..."_ the voices trailed away.

_What the hell?_

I forgot about that little tramp.

I had her listed as my next of kin.

_No!_

Of course no one could hear me.

_Shitfuckcrappiss._

The medication they gave me, hit me hard at that moment.

Good thing I was already flat on my back, because that shit was a doozy.

Back to fuzzy land.

_Is that a green unicorn?_

_Wowwww!_

Note to self, steal some of this shit.

* * *

**A/N: If half of you haven't guessed by now. I'm crazy. So you'll be seeing that quite a lot in this story, since poor Em has no one but himself to talk to pahahaha. Next we meet Rosalie, The Wicked Witch of Zendor. No but really, I usually love Rose, she's just not loved as much in here. :D**

**Thank you for the reviews darlings. I'm terribly sorry that I've sucked you in to yet another story. *grins* I know you love me and I love you all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own em, only in my mind. *sigh* Everyone has dreams don't they? **

**Here's Rosalie...ugh. **

**4.**

**RPOV**

"How do you think he took it?" I snapped into the phone.

Edward was amazing in every way possible but sometimes I really doubted his intelligence.

I had just told the man I'd been in a relationship with for the past four years that I'd been having an affair and I was leaving him, how did he expect him to take it.

I sighed, listening as Edward prattled on about something that happened at the office.

"Edward, hold on," I said, "I have another call coming in."

I didn't wait for him to answer.

"Yes?"

There was someone from the hospital calling.

_Hospital?_

I gasped as she said that Emmett had been in an accident.

Guilt washed over me, even if momentarily.

"Yes," I said shakily. "I'll be right there."

I clicked back to Edward, "I have to go. Emmett's been in an accident."

"Yes Edward but what do you want me to do?" I snapped.

My brain was working overtime. Emmett was very well off and if anything happened, I stood to gain alot.

Edward didn't understand that, or more so, he didn't know.

I was a smart girl, I didn't put all of my eggs into one basket.

Edward himself was pretty loaded, but still.

Emmett's inheritance would make me doubly rich.

I ended the call with Edward still bitching in my ears, I'd make it up to him later.

I grabbed my purse and looked in the mirror by the door, practicing my sad face. Had to be the scared girlfriend didn't I?

_Pathetic._

* * *

**A/N: Short and to the point. She's a class A bitch...*shrugs* let's see how this pans out shall we. I'm still sick but feeling ten times better today so you'll get more tonight...or tomorrow morning *air kisses* ~ Riney **


	5. Chapter 5

**At the moment the only thing I own, is a very bad earache/headache/cold. I'm definitely NOT a happy camper at the moment, BUT I love you guys soooo very much. Here's more Emmett. He's cuddling with me so that, at least makes me happy *grins***

* * *

**5.**

The voices.

The voices in my head.

Okay, they're not really in my head like I'm crazy.

Or maybe I am.

No, but seriously.

The doctors, I can hear them talking. All day.

How long have I been in here?

Almost a whole day now.

What are they talking about?

I wish I knew.

_Hushed whispers._

I really did feel as though I were going crazy.

Then all hell broke loose.

One minute there was serene silence and then...there was her.

_Fucking Rosalie._

_**"Emmy!"**_

There was no mistaking the shrillness of her voice.

It broke through every fog that was crowding my cranium.

_What the fuck was she doing here?_

I mean, sure I knew I had her listed as next of kin but still.

_Fucking bitch._

Come near me and I'll find a way to shock you with one of these machines I'm hooked up to.

She was sobbing.

Or more like pretending to be.

Please don't let her touch me.

I'm serious, I'll do something drastic.

I could smell the intoxicating aroma of her perfume as she came closer to the bed.

_Un-fucking-believable._

_She was really gonna try to act as though nothing happened!_

Well fuck that.

As soon as she leaned over me I put all of my effort into convulsing or something.

Something to get the doctors here and her gone.

Her fingers rested on my arm, and she was speaking in hushed tones, probably trying to seem soothing.

_As if a viper could sooth something._

Come on body, work with me.

_Yes!_

The machine's are going hay-wire.

The sound of running feet wash over my ears, and then Rosalie is gone.

Hopefully someone shoved her out-of-the-way, that would be cool.

_"Is he..."_ her shrill voice rang out.

"You have to leave Ms. Hale," someone said.

Cue happy dance.

Good riddance bitch, and don't you never come back.

I'll do it _every_ time you come near me.

Ah, shit. They were doping me up again.

Wooooh.

I feel pretty.

Dammit, I wanted to be_ 'awake'_ a bit longer today.

Fuck you Rosalie Hale.

You and the bus that brought ya.

* * *

**A/N: First off, let me say thank you to all who've followed/favorited this story. Thankies ^_^! I have 64 reviews and I'm not even at chapter 10 yet. I'm totally blown away. **

**Mickeyluver33: You have a special place for Rose? ROFL...Rose just raised her brows at that...she says she'll think about staying home. You two can work that out *laughs* My brain thanks you for not probing it at the moment...it was starting to feel violated lmao. Love ya SS. *mwah***

**And don't worry, Ro will get what's coming to her...sometime in the story *snickers* Thought I was gonna give it away? Nope...not even a chance. As for how Bella ties into all of this. You'll soon see, but NO she and Edward aren't together, were never together...*shrugs* I'm still working on my Bella/Edward togetherness thing, so don't expect that too soon. I like Edward as much as the next girl, but I don't like him for Bella. And when I write Bella, she tends to have balls and Edward can't really handle that so yeah...I'm working on it :D **

**Until next time lovelies, same bat channel. ~ Riney.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six without much further ado. I'm feeling a bit better today, thanks for the well wishes. Emmett has been doing a wonderful job as my bedside nurse *grins*. **

**Disclaimer: I'm the Queen of Pixies and all I own is a really pretty imaginary world. Ya'll should really visit Pixieville, I'm gonna invite SM and get her tipsy on my special Pixie Brew and get her to sign over her rights to all things Twilight. *snorts* Yeah right. **

* * *

**6.**

Well that went better than I thought.

This really sucks, being awake, yet not.

At least that skank hasn't come back.

_Yet._

Oh, I knew she'd be back.

Rosalie Hale did not take rejection of any kind well.

And right now she obviously thought that she would get her slimy little paws on my money.

I wasn't that stupid.

Sure I loved her, but I had a brain that lived outside of my penis.

I only had the papers drawn up, never signed shit.

As soon as I get out of here, I'm gonna burn it all.

And then she'll be out of my life, once and for all.

She and her pretty boy can live happily ever after or in perfect misery for all I care.

Now, what's going on today?

Was it even today yet?

I had no idea what the time was, nothing.

It was constantly dark anyway, my eyes being shut and all.

And I really wish someone would at least talk to me.

I was going bat crazy over here, talking to myself and all.

Someone was whistling.

That was new.

And they smell...well hell, they smell lovely.

"Hello Mr. McCarty," an angel said softly.

_Dammit!_

I wanted to see her.

Stupid coma.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

* * *

**A/N: Who could that lovely smelling person be? *twirls happily* See you next chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews, the favorites and follows...and for the inbox messages telling me that I've once again trapped you in my mind *muhahahaha* ~ Riney**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm the Queen of Pixies and all I own is a really pretty imaginary world. Ya'll should really visit Pixieville, I'm gonna invite SM and get her tipsy on my special Pixie Brew and get her to sign over her rights to all things Twilight. *snorts* Yeah right.**

* * *

**7.**

She was reading to me.

God only knows what, but I wasn't really focusing on her words.

No, it was her voice that caught my undivided attention.

It was soft, slightly husky and fucking amazing.

Time was not a matter now.

Well, more accurately I just didn't want time to matter.

I didn't want her to leave.

Ever.

She stopped reading, I was suddenly aware of that.

I felt slightly panicked.

God, I was turning into a total chick, and from what, one encounter with some girl I didn't even know?

Pathetic really.

Had she gone?

Wait, no. I could hear her breathing.

Guess what they say about being robbed of one sense was true. Everything else was magnified.

She moved and I could hear the rustle of clothes against the chair, or maybe I was just being silly. Either way, she was there still.

She started talking.

I really wished that they'd stop drugging me, everything was so muddled.

I could hear her, but some of the words were distorted. I couldn't even piece together a whole sentence.

"Back...soon...later..."

Of all the words my brain chose to pick up, why did it have to be those?

I was frustrated beyond reason. I didn't want her to go.

It was so strange, that this person, who I never even laid eyes on had affected me so much in only a few minutes.

Did she tell me her name?

She must've, I just couldn't remember.

Or I didn't hear it.

She got to her feet, the soles of her shoes squeaking on the floor.

She was wearing nurse shoes, well the shoes I associated with nurses anyway.

They all made that same squeaky sound, that irritated the crap out of me.

Surprisingly hers didn't annoy me.

_Stay please._

"Bella," a new voice sounded, breaking into my silent pleading.

"I'm coming," the voice of my angel said.

She must've come closer to my bed, because her scent got stronger, and then she touched me.

I felt the jolt of my body and I heard her gasp and the contact was lost.

Did she feel that?

"I'll try to visit you again tomorrow Mr. McCarty," her sultry voice said close to my ear.

_Call me Emmett._

And then she was gone, her voice mingling with the other person's who had come into the room.

Leaving me with a feeling of emptiness that bit at my insides, but at least I had learnt something of great importance.

_Bella. _

Her name was Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay lovelies, but I was sick for two wks with the bloody flu, THEN I had a really horrible time of the month. Meh...buttttt I'm back to my wonderfully healthy and non-pain filled self, so here you go. **

**Someone asked if I could make the chapters longer...the truth is. This story is in no way under my control, I go with my characters, and Emmett, who is such a darling doesn't seem to want them too long. *shrugs* maybe as time goes on he'll lengthen them out. Anyways, until next time and hopefully my brain (which is too damned full) doesn't take too long with the updates. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'm the Queen of Pixies and all I own is a really pretty imaginary world. Ya'll should really visit Pixieville, I'm gonna invite SM and get her tipsy on my special Pixie Brew and get her to sign over her rights to all things Twilight. *snorts* Yeah right.**

* * *

**8.**

Time was of no importance here, and that was a good thing because I couldn't seem to get a hold on it either way.

Lying here like a vegetable was not my idea of a good time.

I found myself wondering mundane things; and of course normal shit that I usually thought of.

I was starting to recognize the voices of certain doctors, even before they told me their name, so I guess severe brain damage was out.

Bella came everyday. I looked forward to her visits. She would come in and crack some silly joke and then would chuckle to herself.

Half of the time, they were pretty corny but I couldn't help laugh to myself.

Other times she would just sit and read.

Things that I had never even known existed, not that I was ignorant or stupid, no, nothing like that.

I guess it's just that my priorities didn't include having time for Chaucer and idyllic poetry.

My life was more fast paced and consisted of the bright lights of the big city and all that came with that lifestyle. Partying, socializing and pretty much doing nothing else.

God, my life had no purpose whatsoever.

That's depressing.

Really, it is.

That being said, I really started listening to Bella when she went on her little reading spree. In fact there was one quote that caught my interest, _'The life is short, the crafts so long to learn.' _

Somehow, I had the distinct feeling that all along I had been learning the wrong crafts.

I had never been a 'thinky' sort of person, but with no where to go and nothing to do at the moment, I got lost in my thoughts.

Thoughts of what I would do when I woke up fully, when I got out of here.

I could hear movement in the room, ah, bath time.

Bella would be here soon.

Sure, time was not present in my world now, but I had a routine; and bath time meant visitor time.

I wondered as the cold cloth touched my skin if the nurse giving me a bath was hot.

Hey, I'm a hot blooded male.

I cringed at the thought of some huge Russian nurse giving me a bath and seeing Emmett Jr. Ick.

The bath was soon over and then I was alone for a while before I heard the door open.

The scent of freesias washed over me. Mom.

"Hello baby," her soft voice, heavy with emotion whispered as she leaned over the bed.

Oh mom, I'm sorry you have to see me like this.

She must be so scared.

I loved my mother.

She was my everything, even though I hardly made the time to see her as often as she'd like.

That would change when I got better.

She was going on about something my niece had drawn for me, "I'll leave it right here next to the bed so you can see it when you wake up.

The witch is here, but I refuse to let her come in."

She was talking about Rosalie, didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that.

My mother had never liked Rosalie and she had never hidden that fact; that being the reason why we hardly saw each other anymore.

My world had become resolved around my so-called loving girlfriend.

_Pfft._

My mother spent a few more minutes with me, promising to return the next day.

A few other people came and went, friends from work and people I really didn't care about.

I wasn't ungrateful for the visits, but I mean come on, it wasn't as if I used to fraternize with them.

Half of them were probably just there to carry gossip back to the outside world.

They forgot I could hear them, hear their whispers.

**_"He was probably drunk."_**

**_"I wouldn't be surprised, he's not exactly responsible."_**

_Well fuck you too._

They don't know me.

My sister came. She was pissed at me. I loved the little hellion so much.

"And when you get out of here, I'm gonna kick your ass," she said as she leaned over the bed.

She was speaking very quietly which probably meant someone else was in the room, and she didn't want them to hear her threats.

She was only supposed to say positive things, the little brat.

She and the onslaught of visitors soon went away, leaving me to myself and anticipating Bella's arrival.

I wonder what she'll talk about today.

* * *

**A/N: There's no excuse for the lateness of this update other than life. It happens. Had tons of time to think on where I want this story to go, and so far so good. As the ideas pop out of my cranium you'll get them. Next chapter : Bella and Emmett Jr, have a run in *snorts* Toodles ~ Riney.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I'm the Queen of Pixies and all I own is a really pretty imaginary world. Ya'll should really visit Pixieville, I'm gonna invite SM and get her tipsy on my special Pixie Brew and get her to sign over her rights to all things Twilight. *snorts* Yeah right.**

* * *

**9.**

More time passed, too much time if you were to ask my opinion. Of course no one was, asking me anything. Guess it didn't make sense to ask someone who couldn't respond to them.

I was so lost in my own head I didn't realize that Bella had finally arrived.

Her lovely scent washed over me and then she spoke.

"Hello Mr. McCarty."

How many times do I have to tell you call me Emmett?

"How are you today?" she went on. "You look much better."

Why thank you.

"I met your mother," she and I could hear the smile in her voice.

I was getting better at focusing and on deciphering sounds. I could hear her clear as a bell. And what a lovely bell it was.

"Your sister is quite the character, I've never met someone so tiny with such..." she paused, obviously looking for a word to describe Alice.

I could supply quite a few for her.

"Oomph," she said decidedly. "Yes, that's it. She's quite affable."

I snorted to myself. Affable my ass. The girl was a pint sized whirlwind. How her husband dealt with her every day was beyond me.

He was a stronger man than I, and I had to live with her for sixteen years.

"You have a lovely family," Bella said and I could hear her settling into the chair next to my bed.

I find myself wondering again what she looks like.

Had to be beautiful.

"So," she said her voice warm and friendly. "What do you want to talk about today?"

You. Tell me everything about you.

"Maybe I should bore you with something from my mundane existence," she said.

She could read my mind.

Superb.

"Well you know my name is Bella, Isabella actually, but no one calls me that except my mother and she does it to annoy me.

I'm twenty-three, have no kids, and one cat who believes he owns me."

What about the boyfriend? Please don't let her have a boyfriend.

"My boyfriend doesn't like me working here," she said, and I could picture the frown on her face.

Oh great. There _was _a boyfriend.

"I don't agree with him of course, so that's a bone of contention between us at the moment. Self centered bastard."

Ah, she wasn't at all happy with this idiot.

Yes, he's an idiot.

Why wouldn't he want her to do what obviously made her happen.

Plain and simple, he was a douche.

Anyway, back to what she was saying.

"You're gonna need a shave," she said and suddenly I felt the whisper of her fingers on my cheek.

Oh sweet baby Jesus in the stable.

Someone call the doctor, I'm about to have a heart attack.

Ok, melodramatic I am. Gotta have something.

"Maybe tomorrow I could hook you up, would you like that?"

You can dress me in a toga and call me Zeus if that makes you happy.

"Hey Bells," a new voice said cutting into our time.

I felt Bella move away from the bed and I could hear her whispering to the newcomer.

"But...not even a peep?"

"Don't even...that's so wrong..."

What were they whispering about?

The person stepped closer to the bed, I knew it wasn't Bella because this person smelt different. Not that they didn't smell good, just...not like Bella.

"Seriously Bella," the feminine voice said. "Don't tell me you haven't been tempted?"

"Vicky!" Bella hissed and I heard the distinct sound of skin on skin. Did someone just get slapped?

"Ow!" this Vicky person said. "You don't have to be a bitch about it."

"He's helpless," Bella said, "And in a coma for Christ's sake!"

"All the more reason for us to take a peep now," Vicky giggled.

"You're such a pervert," Bella groaned.

Vicky, whoever she was made a sudden move and suddenly I felt a breeze down below.

Holy shit! She was checking out my goods!

Come on little buddy, make daddy proud.

If they wanted a show, it was a show they would get.

"Geezus Bells," Vicky half whispered, half yelled. "Look at it! Come on!"

"I will _not _violate the man's privacy like that!" Bella hissed.

Awww, isn't that sweet?

"It's huge, and he's not even hard!"

I could like this Vicky character, she was good for a guy's ego.

Emmett Jr was preening under the attention though, I could feel him getting hard.

Yes, inner fist pump! I'm still in business!

"Come on Bells, it's not like you've never seen a dick before," Vicky said.

I didn't want to think about the dicks Bella saw. Ugh.

I felt Vicky recover me and I heard Bella gasp.

Vicky laughed, "Told ya," she sounded smug.

"Get out of here," Bella said. "I can't believe you just did that."

"He doesn't even know B, so chill," Vicky said.

"I'll see you later Mr. McCarty," Bella said softly and then I listened as she and Vicky left the room.

I wonder if Bella liked what she saw.

Today was a good day.

* * *

**A/N: See what a good Pixie I'm being today? Two chapters. Yay! Someone asked for my brother, he's doing fine and thanks for asking. **

**Someone also asked about Bella doing something sexual to Em, lmfao, no. She wouldn't, as you saw above..poor thing. Emmett will come out of it soon, how soon, I don't know but soon. It's all going on Emmett's timing. I am just his mouthpiece so to speak, so sit back and enjoy the ride...*bites lips* oh geeze now I'm thinking about Emmett and riding...I'm going to take a cold shower...do those work? Lol. Laterz, babies. ~ Riney**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm the Queen of Pixies and all I own is a really pretty imaginary world. Ya'll should really visit Pixieville, I'm gonna invite SM and get her tipsy on my special Pixie Brew and get her to sign over her rights to all things Twilight. *snorts* Yeah right.**

* * *

**10.**

Days passed and I could feel my body responding more and more.

I could feel the slight twitches it was giving when the doctors did their checks, the world behind my eyelids were not black anymore. Instead I could now see pale gray. That had to be a good sign, right?

My mother came everyday, keeping me abreast of a world that now seemed strange to me.

I knew that when I got out of here a lot of things would change.

Mama had bills up to her ears, and she was too proud to ask me for money and even though I tried to help out, since Rosalie, well things had changed.

I was such an asshole.

It was a wonder my mother still gave a shit about me.

Bella did as she had promised. She came and shaved my face and apologized profusely for the little mischief that Vicky had gotten up to.

"I'm sorry about my friend yesterday, she's just..." she paused. "A pervert."

I didn't mind.

Are you a pervert too Ms. Bella?

Her voice was soothing and I was being lulled to sleep as she continued cleaning my face with clean strokes.

"Did you have a goatee?" she asked her hand poised above my chin.

"Looks like it, I think I'll leave it."

Was that approval?

A few minutes later Bella made a pleased sound, "Voila! All done. You are a handsome man Mr. McCarty."

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Emmett."

Wait a minute.

_Was that me?_

Holy bat balls. It _was _me.

I'm awake!

"Mr. McCarty?" Bella whispered.

I needed to see her face.

Come on eyes, don't fail me now.

_Fuck,_ it was bright.

Everything was cloudy, grainy.

Where was she?

Oh there we go. My vision was definitely clearing.

Brown hair, cascades and cascades of brown hair.

And the cutest chin, up a little more shall we?

Wow, there under the most adorable nose, had to be the most sexy lips I had ever seen.

Full and pouty, even though they were hanging open at the moment.

Almost there Emmett.

And last but not least, the eyes.

The eyes are the window to the soul.

So I've heard, and if that's true, well this woman had the most beautiful soul I'd ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Her eyes were a warm chocolate color, reminded me of my favorite chocolate.

Cadbury Dairy Milk.

I could drown myself in them, if she'd let me.

I blinked and my vision cleared some more.

I smiled.

"Hello Bella."

* * *

**A/N: *dramatic sound that the little monkey thing from The Croods makes* He's awake. I couldn't wait any longer and obviously neither could Em. So now we get to see how the lovely Bella interacts with an awake Emmett. Let's hope his filter works. **

**And they say three times is a charm. Last one for the day though. I need to get my little Pixie butt in bed, I have the little hellions to deal with at work tomorrow. About Edward being B's idiot bf, according to Emmett...I'm not sure yet. I kinda wanna keep this light and we already have enough drama with Rosalie the wicked witch of the west. We'll see.**

**SS you are too much. Love you so bad :D I would kiss him...and mini him too ;) as for PP, I started to write out the chapter today, didn't like how it was going and then the internet was down AND then my lap top shut down in my face and I lost what I had, so meh...my mood moved away from Petey but no worries, you'll get your fix soon. Also, I changed the cover pic for the story, just cuz Kellan with the beard is fucking hot. I'm gonna have sweet dreams :D**

**Okay munchkins, Riney is outta here. *smooches***


End file.
